Notebook computers have become a trend for the application of the computers due to the convenience and compact size thereof. Some offices have many notebook computers. As a result, there is a necessity for a cabinet body who can store notebook computers massively.
In one prior art, a cabinet body is provided. The cabinet can locate a plurality of notebook computers. However the structure cannot provide a space for locating a plurality of notebook computers orderly. It is often that the notebook computers therein are arranged disorderly.
Furthermore, power charging is important to the notebook computers, while no prior art cabinet can provide the function of supplying power to the notebook computers.